Sinnoh Legends: Ivan The Last Guardian
by StallsalotHB
Summary: Ivan's dream is to be strong and make his parents and uncle proud, but in the tough region of Sinnoh it'll take all he has and much more just to make a fraction of that dream true. At least he'll have his friends and Pokemon to help him through it and what does being a guardian mean? Well like the saying goes "When the going gets tough, the tough gets tougher!" Oc's being accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: StallsalotHB here! Yeah this is my new story, If any of you remember my old story well I'm sorry. I couldn't finish it and it was far far away from being finished. Somehow I became unable to post chapters to it and edit it so I thoroughly apologize for it. I'm also sorry for all the oc's people sent in, if it helps Eric Whitestar will make an appearance in this story while it's not major nor minor he will appear in it. I'll probably be accepting oc's for this story as well but it won't happen until around the 5th chapter maybe the 6th. Any who! I hope enjoy this story as much as I like writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but Mega Beedrill is awesome and Mega Drapion should happen with adaptability(That would literally make my life). I do however own my ocs and any buildings that seemed made up haha.**

Chapter 1: Introductions and Etiquette! A New Journey Begins!

1 lap. 2 laps. Only one more till I'm finished. Normally running from Veilstone city to Hearthome and back usually isn't that big of a deal but today was different, He was visiting. That means we have to put our all into this lap back to Veilstone, If only this lazy guy behind me would put in more slack.

"Munch!" the Pokemon said in response to my blatant stare at him. He hurried and tried to run faster but his little legs couldn't keep up and he tripped. Poor guy. The chuckling from the little one in the air didn't help his confidence much either.

"Don't worry about him, c'mon lets keep going." I said to him, or would have said if he hadn't fallen asleep on me. Poor guy. A full out laugh burst out from the one above as he flew crookedly trying to keep laughing while flying. Geez the nerve of these two Pokemon. I picked up the little sleeping guy and carried him all the way to Veilstone, He'd need all the energy he can get for what happens next.

Veilstone city was impressive. The first thing other than the gym was the Department Store which had an additional 3 stories added to it over the years and other than that what stood out the most was the building recently built in the last 4 years. Veilstone Stadium. All kinds of tournaments are held here and just within the last 4 years it's popularity even rivals Hearthome's Contest Hall and Pastoria's newly rebuilt Safari Zone. It just so happens that my business coincides with the current tournament running there. The Veilstone Rookie Conference.

I made my way up to the building and opened the double doors into the lobby. Dozens of trainers were in here, some were watching the matches and others were preparing for their next match. You could even see the depressing corner of trainers who either lost in the first or second round. Geez guys, cheer up some.

"And now an announcement from our guest judge, coming all the way from Kanto... Elite Four member Bruno!" the TV rang throughout the building, and the voices exploded in the lobby and the arena. That guy I was talking about earlier, yeah that's him and I know him pretty well. Why? Well he's my uncle. I guess you want to know why I care so much about him. My parents, Ike and Bella Gold, were Pokemon researchers. They weren't big time professors just normal assistants that was able to provide for our family, one plane crash to Unova later and I was an orphan. No relatives except for Bruno, who watched me for a couple of years till I was old enough to take care of myself.

"Good evening, and I would like to say thank you for inviting me, the first and second rounds of the tournament has been exciting and I'm hoping that the semi-finals and finals be even more heated and to those who lost, get back up and try again.. Bonding and training together is what makes a successful trainer." Bruno said as he stared off into the camera. The cheers went through the roof, everyone seemed to be fired up, even the depressed corner of losers got their happiness back. Geez the man could probably bring the dead back to life.

"Everyone we have a surprise visitor! Victor Bellow, our champion has made his way to the arena... If we could see a sparring match between Victor and Bruno that would fantastic! Right everyone?" the TV announcer yelled and all, excuse my language but all hell broke loose. The crowd was going even crazier than before.

Victor Bellow, the new Sinnoh champion, 29 years old and has been champ for 6 years. The battle between him and previous Sinnoh champion Cynthia was breath taking. It lasted 7 hours, in the half way mark neither trainer had lost a single Pokemon. Cynthia still hadn't used her last four Pokemon when Victor lost three but things changed when Victor brought out his two ace Pokemon. Sudowoodo and Lunatone. Thanks these two Cynthia's team dwindled until only her ace Garchomp was left. Cynthia battled back hard and lived to her name of champion when Garchomp alone defeated Victor's Hippowdon and Lunatone without receiving but one ice beam from Lunatone. Victor's Sudowoodo tanked hits left and right from Garchomp until it was able to pull off a crucial counter. Garchomp wasn't defeated from the attack but the blow had caused Cynthia's heart to falter and she forfeited the match.

Supposedly Cynthia left to other regions to train and said that she would be back but only till she was positive that her and her Garchomp was the strongest. All in all Victor has been doing well as the current champion and there is even rumors about him and Cynthia getting together. Even the Elite Four had grown significantly stronger during his time as well.

Bruno smiled and walked along the field in his usual outfit, karate pants held up by his black belt. He had stubble across his face and his raven hair was still unkempt and tied up into a ponytail. That crazy uncle of mine. Victor on the other hand was clean shaven and was sporting a long sleeve black t-shirt, jean pants and hiker boots, around his waist was his signature hiking belt that consisted of pretty much everything you needed to go hiking.

With a flash of his white teeth and his short brown hair swaying in the wind, Victor released his Pokemon. Sudowoodo.

"And it seems, Victor is going all out bringing his ace Pokemon Sudowoodo!" the woman announced, "But Bruno counters back and sends out his ace, Machamp!"

This was looking up to be a good battle. Even though he has type advantage and he is my uncle, I don't see how Bruno is going to manage to take down Victor and his Sudowoodo.

"Okay Machamp, these guys are really tough, we can't hold back for even a second.. Start off with Bulk Up into Karate Chop!" Bruno says.

Machamp focused his power into his muscles and in a matter of seconds he showed well defined and much bigger set of muscles. He stared right at Sudowoodo, who gave off a mighty confident smirk. Woosh. Machamp is off and closed the distance between the two in no time.

"Do it." Victor stated calmly.

Crossing his top two arms into an x shape, Machamp brought down a forceful Cross Chop onto Sudowoodo who blocked it with both his arms seemingly unfazed and covered in a red aura. Sudowoodo then performed an excellent knee jump to Machamp's face but like Sudowoodo, Machamp was unfazed. Victor lost his calm demeanor and Bruno grinned wide.

"Time!" The ref called out.

"Bruno, that was a really good performance. You live up to your title." Victor smiled before taking off on his Flygon. Bruno recalled Machamp and returned to his seat to watch the next match. His eyes was burning with excitement.

I took my eyes away from the tv and made my way to locker room. I was unbelievably nervous, anyone should be after watching that match. They were in a different league, a league I needed to be in and I'm sure that the other 3 people in this competition was thinking the same thing. We were rookies now but soon we would we be much stronger. I would be much stronger.

I looked into the mirror, this was a simple trick Bruno taught me. If you liked what you saw in the mirror then you shouldn't worry about the things going on around you. I looked into the mirror again, closed my eyes and went over my thoughts.

Raven hair tied into a short ponytail. Black long sleeve jacket fit perfectly. Dark purple shirt, no sweat stains, and the Ursaring covered in black and crimson flames emblazoned perfectly on there. Jean pants fit, no grass stains. Black running shoes in good condition. Gold and black fingerless gloves a little snug but overall a perfect fit. Two pokeballs on me. Perfect.

I opened my eyes and looked back into the mirror, my brown eyes staring right back at me. I liked what I saw. I was ready for the next match. Then the intercom rang.

"For the first semi-finals match we have Jubilife City trainer Henry Reynolds!" The announcer screamed. The crowd went crazy, not as loud as when Bruno gave his announcement or when Victor showed up but it was still impressive.

"And his opponent...Veilstone City's very own Ivan Gold!" The announcer yelled louder than he did the first time. The crowd roared back in excitement and even stamped their feet on the ground, shaking the locker rooms and maybe even the stadium itself.

It only got louder when I stepped out onto the field. That's right, I am Ivan Gold and this is my story.

"Titan! Battle time!"

**AN: Well that's it for the first chapter! How'd you like it? too short? not long enough? I would love to hear your opinions! So R&R :D and I'll an respond and hopefully answer any questions you have! Also all oc's should be sent in through pm until next time~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi there! Updates for this will probably bi-weekly, it won't happen like right after each other but it will be some time like a day or two. Also I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, it means A LOT to me. Anyways onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Can't really say I own Pokemon so I won't lie lol I don't own ****Pokemon.**

Chapter 2: A Not So Easy Battle!

"Titan! Battle time!" I called out while I released my starter Pokemon. A Munchlax, now I know the whole "Who uses a Munchlax?" thing but my favorite animal and Pokemon resemble bears so when my parents bought him for me, I was ecstatic. Titan looked back at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. I looked onto the field it was rocky, my advantage unless my opponent had a better Pokemon for the situation.

"Starly come on out!" Henry yelled. His Starly took flight and landed upon one of the rocks on the field. I face-palmed, this couldn't have gone any easier. Titan chuckled and got down on all fours, we knew exactly how to take care of flying types.

"Starly, Peck quickly!" Henry yelled out in confidence. Boy was I gonna knock that smirk off of his face.

"Titan, Defense Curl."

Starly flew into the air a little ways before coming in to attack Titan. It's beak glowed white and extended outwards a little bit. Titan did as he was told and curled up in to a ball and let the green aura around him build up his defenses. Starly's attack didn't do much and it just hovered while still pecking.

"Roll Out now!" I yelled. Henry and Starly's eyes grew wide from my command.

"Starly! Get out of there now!" Henry panicked.

Starly flapped its wings tremendously and righted itself, it then began to fly upwards. However Titan was right behind it and moving fast, covered in a white outline instead of green, used a rock as a ramp and hit Starly. They came crashing down and once the dust cleared Titan was sitting on a unconscious Starly.

"Munch!" He smiled and made his way back over to me.

"Great job buddy," I said to him as I petted his head. He looked up at me and pointed to his stomach. Geez the nerve of this guy. "Later the match isn't over yet." He then sat on the ground dejectedly and awaited his next battle.

"Starly is unable to battle. Henry please send out your next Pokemon!" The ref called out.

"Ivan wins the first round of this battle very quickly! Henry better pull himself together!" The announcer called out this time.

Henry thought about his next choice carefully. I guess he didn't expect the attack.

"Ponyta come out!" He yelled. The crowd looked at him with confusion, heck even I was confused at his choice. Oh well. His Ponyta came out and neighed once it spotted Titan, he snorted and dismissed him. Not a good idea for it to do. Titan's demeanor changed quickly from depressed to infuriated. He was going to give Ponyta a good pounding.

"Well Tactic 1 again." I said calmly. Tactic 1 is a simple strategy move, basically all it is is Defense Curl followed by Roll Out. Titan was up in a ball and on the move performing both attacks at once. The green shined for a bit only to be out shined by the white. Ponyta neighed again and prepared for it's trainers command.

"Slow it down with Fire Spin!" Henry commanded. I had to give it to him now that was a smart move. Ponyta executed the attack without hesitation, lifted its head back and let loose fire from its mouth. The fire then built up into a vortex and engulfed Titan inside.

"Push through it!" I called out. Titan heard my voice and plowed through the fire, speeding towards Ponyta.

"Fire Spin into the air," Henry was calm this time. Titan stopped spinning where Ponyta used to be only too be engulfed by another vortex of flames. Henry smiled, "Ponyta Flame Wheel."

Ponyta stopped the fire spin and started to roll covering itself in flames. It then rolled down one of the rocks beneath it was gaining speed fast, the fire from Fire Spin activated its Flash Fire ability and the flames around grew much bigger. We were in deep trouble.

"Titan Defense Curl quick!" I yelled slightly worried. Titan was able to curl up into a ball before Ponyta hit him like a freight train. He skidded backwards a few yards and regained his posture, he wasn't hurt badly from the attack but damage was definitely done to his pride. Henry grinned wide and his Ponyta snorted once again. The crowd raged.

"Wow! What an amazing strategy from Henry and Ponyta! They displayed nice teamwork and offensive capabilities.. Even Bruno is now paying attention to the duo! Ivan was able to minimize the damage but he'll need to do even better to overcome these two!" the announcer hyped up the crowd.

I looked up at Bruno and it was definite, he had that fire in his eyes and it wasn't for me. He caught my stare and rubbed the back of his head with a serious gaze. I sighed and looked at Titan then to Henry and Ponyta. It was time to take it up a notch.

"Titan Critical Burst, then Chip Away!" I yelled. Titan nodded and grinned towards Ponyta, oh it was going to pay. Ponyta backed up a bit and prepared itself. Titan got on all fours and started growling, his fur rose and his body gotten seemingly bigger. Steam arose from his body and his growling got deeper. He than got up and roared out his name, Critical Burst achieved.

I looked up to Bruno and he looked down at me then to Titan and nodded his head. We got his attention. I looked over to Henry and his confidence wavered a little before he began smiling. The real battle started now.

Let me give you some insight on Critical Burst. It all started one day during training. We had worked hard and it was time for a well deserved break, Titan wanted to eat and rest for a little bit. My second Pokemon on the other hand wanted to play jokes and took Titan's food away from him well which resulted in Critical Burst. He tried to give the food back to him but Titan wouldn't have it, Titan wanted to destroy him. It took me hours to chase him down and a huge bag of Pokemon food to quell Titan's anger. Afterwords Titan had too sleep for a few days from pushing his body past its limits. It was uncontrollable for a while but we got the hang of it after a few more tries. Later Bruno told me that I was't the only trainer who could use it and it was more techniques out there that many strong trainers could use.

"We won't back down! Ponyta Take Down!" Henry yelled.

Ponyta took off surrounded by a white and yellow outline around its body. Titan didn't wait for Ponyta too come to him and he ran. He was much faster than he was and that caught Ponyta off guard as well as Henry. Titan disappeared from the view of Ponyta and made it stop, which was a big mistake as Titan came from its side and dropped kicked it. Ponyta crashed into a rock and slowly got back up, Titan climbed up upon another rock and got into his battle stance. It was time to finish this.

"Finish it Titan! Roll Out!" I called out. Titan gave me a roar in confirmation. Henry panicked and I smirked.

"Ponyta quick defensive Fire Spin!" Henry yelled out.

Titan jumped high in the air and began his descent into Roll Out, Ponyta snorted and mustered the biggest Fire Spin it could around itself. Unfortunately for it, Roll Out only got stronger with each succession and Titan was coming in hard. Boom! Dust covered the field. Once it cleared Titan was huffing and puffing and Ponyta laid on the ground unconscious.

"Spectacular performance from Ivan and Titan! This battle is turning out to be a wonderful show coming from two young men without a single badge! Henry fell short but lets see if his last Pokemon can turn it around!" the announcer screamed. The crowd cheered in unison for both Henry and I and hopefully the announcer was wrong and his last Pokemon couldn't be the game changer.

"Ponyta is unable to battle! Henry please send out your last Pokemon!" the ref called.

Henry looked down in disappointment at his last pokeball. That upped my confidence by a lot. Henry sighed and whispered a few things to the pokeball. He looked at me apologetically before throwing it out. If this Pokemon was weak, then Titan could take it without a problem. I smiled confidently.

That was until I heard its roar. Damn this was gonna be tough we weren't the only ones in the tournament who knew about Critical Burst.

**AN: So I'm back! How was the new chapter? Learned some new things about Ivan and its true Bear Pokemon are just too cute and I can't resist them XD. Hopefully it was good haha. Anyways time for the OC form the story. Remember that some oc's will make their appearance in the 5th and 6th chapter.. others will fit in as seen fit.**

**Name:**

**Age: (this can go from 10 - to anything realistic lol)**

**Looks: (eye color, hair color, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**Outfit:**

**Pokemon: (No legendaries pls lol and add personalities & gender.. nicknames if you want.)**

**Battle style: (how they fight a good example would be defensive, they like to attack a lot, Smart choices, etc.)**

**Background:**

**Occupation: (Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Ranger, etc... Also I might be looking 1 gym leader not so sure yet so I'll get back to y'all on that)**

**Other: (Any other thing that seems important to your character)**

**Love interest: (Romance won't be much in this but things always go differently then how you plan them sometimes)**

**Well that's all and review! I love hearing from you about the story! Any considerations will be thought upon throughly.. Also It'd be awesome if you could spread the word around more people will make a more happier author XD (jk about that last part, I'm not that desperate!) See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Slightly longer chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3: All Or Nothing! The Battle To The Finals!

I looked over to Henry once again and then back down to his Pokemon. It spotted me staring at it and an evil smile cracked along his face.

"VIIIIIIGGGOOOOORRROOOOTTHHHH!" it screamed, its voice echoed throughout the whole stadium and the ground even rumbled. I looked up to Bruno and seen that Machamp had came out of his pokeball in a defensive stance. It knew the power that Henry's Vigoroth was capable of and if it got too out of hand he would end it himself.

Titan wasn't looking good, Critical Burst had taken a huge toll on his body even I could feel his muscles aching but now wasn't a good time to take a rest. Poor guy, I'll make sure to feed him a lot of food and plenty of rest after this match. Now all we needed to do was win this match.

"I'll make the first move! Titan tactic 2!" I yelled. He nodded his head and hid behind a rock when Vigoroth wasn't paying attention. Tactic 2 was another simple combo we came up with, Defense Curl into Chip Away. It was modified so that Titan could recover some of his health before duping it out with Vigoroth.

"Hey Vigoroth.." Henry said quietly which responded in an angry response from his Vigoroth. He couldn't control it, that's why he was so distraught about bringing him out. Henry had planned on defeating us with Ponyta, Vigoroth was never a part of his plan. I guess it was my fault for showing him that we could use Critical Burst.

Vigoroth searched the field for Titan and when it couldn't find him it only got angrier. It yelled and started smashing all the rocks on the field until there was only one left. It walked up to it with that same evil smile on it's face and raised both of its fists into the air. Its fists glowed a deep red color and it's muscles bulged, you could literally feel the destructive power in the air as he came down upon the rock smashing it and the ground beneath it into a massive crater.

That was a Rock Smash attack, we can't get hit by that by no means necessary. I thought to myself.

"Vig?" It looked around in confusion and started a temper tantrum, jumping and smashing the ground in anger. That was good if it couldn't think straight then we would have a better chance at defeating it.

"Munch!" Titan yelled as he dropped down from the sky and headbutted Vigoroth on the head causing Vigoroth to fall over.

"Titan! Don't stop! Critical Burst into Chip Away!" I yelled. Titan allowed the power to surge into him once more before rocketing off towards Vigoroth.

"Laxxx!" Titan cried as he held his fist out, he was only a few inches away from Vigoroth's face when Vigoroth caught him. Vigoroth prepared another Rock Smash attack in his free hand.

"Titan you gotta block it!" I cried out. My plea fell upon deaf ears as Vigoroth smacked Titan with the attack and sent him flying next to me. It then started to run with all of his claws glowing and scraping against the ground. Crush Claw. Titan knew one last move that could possibly knock it out but it was risky.

"VIGORROOOTHHH!" it yelled with an evil glare upon its face. Machamp was ready to leap from his position and onto the field but I signaled to him that I could stop him hopefully.

I looked at Titan, his breathing was more erratic and he took longer exhaling the air he inhaled. He was tired and beaten, that last attack had put a hurting on him. If I had to say it then this would be his last attack before he passed out himself.

"Titan, Its now or never buddy! Last Resort!" I yelled out, I don't know if Titan heard me but he got back down on all fours.

"This is surely one fired up match folks! Henry and his Vigoroth aren't even talking but are battling like a well built machine! Ivan and Munchlax aren't doing bad either and it looks like this will be their last attack!" The announcer shouted. Geez she doesn't even know that he can't control his Vigoroth, whatever gets the crowd hype these days I guess.

Titan started to glow very brightly, I almost thought he was evolving until I remembered that Last Resort was a sort of flashy move. The crowd stopped cheering to look at Titan in awe. Vigoroth paid no attention and kept rushing towards him. The white light stayed on Titan and soon formed white glowing spheres around him. The white orbs of light circled around him fast and as soon as Vigoroth hit the midway point on the field, Titan released all of the energy building up into a giant ray of light.

"Munchlaxx!" Titan screamed as the light dimmed down and Vigoroth had been blasted to the wall behind Henry. Everything was looking to be good. Until Vigoroth came out of the crater ready for another round. Titan stared wide eyed at the monster he was facing not many of his opponents could take that attack and be ready for another fight. In fact he didn't need it for mostly all of his fights.

Vigoroth slowly walked back til it was face to face with Titan. It then patted Titan's head and fell over unconscious, Titan fell not to long afterward. I met with Henry after we recalled our Pokemon and shook hands. It was a great battle.

"And our winner is Ivan! Tough battle for a tough trainer! He makes his way to the finals which will be held tomorrow! So for now we bid you farewell!" the announcer yelled as confetti cannons burst confetti all over the field. Geez I felt sorry for the poor sap who ha to clean this up.

I looked at Bruno who smiled and nodded his head in approval. I smiled with confidence while strolling back through the lobby. At the door was my next opponent and my rival. Koki Mansu.

I've known Koki since early childhood, he got his starter from Professor Rowan though but we've been training together at the Veilstone Gym since we were able to train Pokemon. So far he was ahead in wins against me but tomorrow will be different.

"That was not bad Ivan, I could have done better tho. Heh Just hope you do better against me." He stated as he walked by me, slightly brushing up against my shoulder. Geez I'll show that guy.

I came upon the apartment building I lived in and checked in with the man on duty. I made my way up to the fourth floor and opened the door to my room. Room 13. Not a big place, single room with one bathroom. It was cheap and affordable and was all I could afford with what was left behind for me. I took my shoes off and laid on the bed after moving a couple of clothes off of it. Titan came out of his pokeball and laid on the bed with me, a few seconds later and he was knocked out. The little guy had worked hard so it was kind of cute to see him snore every few seconds.

I looked at the clock on the wall 8:30 pm, I pondered where the time had went since the match. There was a knock on the door, I was too tired to get up and answer it but I did anyway.

"Good Evening sir, I have this package for you." The delivery man said. I signed off for the package and wondered who sent me something.

I opened up the package box and found a letter.

_Dear Ivan,_

_Sorry that this didn't arrive on your 19th birthday, it took a while to get a hold of the items. This letter is just a warning. Soon your life will be targeted cause you hold a key. That key is important to unlocking a dangerous seal. In Snowpoint city there is a friend who can help you but they won't respond until you have all of the Sinnoh gym badges and are able to hold your own against the toughest of foes. This will test you against your very limits, do not trust no one except for yourself and your Pokemon, inside we have gave you a couple of things that will help you on your journey. Remember Ivan, being a good friend means having to do things that will help them out in the long run. Don't ever run away and show any fear. Stay golden for you are the last guardian._

_Sincerely Aurum X_

I looked at the items the letter talked about inside was a pokedex and a pokeball. Reality kicked in full gear, giving me a slight headache. Who exactly would be coming for my life? And who is Aurum X and why did he know so much about me? And what is this whole guardian and key thing?

**AN: Woo so how was the chapter? Any feedback would be great cause I appreciate all of your opinions! Also I probably should have written this during NaNo since my English class is making me write another story for NaNo :/ but I love this story and everything is building up so good so far, as Oc's go I'm thankful for all the ones sent in. Some oc's should make their appearance in the next few chapters! I hope you're all excited cause I am! and I just saw a pic of Mega Steelix! which will be totes awesome! anyways long an.. So with my final words, I'd like to know what's your favorite pokemon? I'd also like to thank a reviewer for the Stay Golden line.. It's awesome and I love it lol. R&R and STAY GOLDEN :D**


End file.
